Pill cases, also known as pill boxes, are compact containers for housing medications such as pills, tablets, or capsules. Such personal pill cases are known in the art, and are typically designed to be small and unobtrusive so that they can be carried by the user in a purse or in a shirt pocket or other convenient location. They allow users to pack limited individualized dosages of one or more medications, and thus enable convenient short-term carry.
Personal pill cases typically include multiple compartments, which are generally individually accessible by the user through a corresponding closure. Each compartment is adapted to receive and retain a single grouping or dose of one or more medications to be taken at a particular time, which may be individually identified by indicia printed on the closure or in proximity to the compartments. In this manner, the personal pill cases can be implemented to enable users to take their medication at the appointed times.
Since the number or amount of dosages held in such personal pill cases is normally limited, the user must periodically refill the case typically from the standard pill containers supplied by the pharmacist. Such small, pocket-sized pill cases, which have been used for years, allow the user to pre-fill the container with medication to be dispensed for that day, and to conveniently carry it with them. These personal pill cases have been found to enhance the ease and regularity of administration by reminding the user of the proper time for dispensing of pills in a more consistent manner. In addition, their small size and compact profile make them especially convenient for individuals needing to take medications at scheduled intervals.
In writing out prescriptions, physicians typically include instructions pertaining to the frequency of ingestion of prescribed medication in specific time intervals (e.g. once a day or after every meal). Such intervals may range from a matter of hours to days depending on the medication and the condition being treated. Prescription medications are typically filled for the patient with the necessary drug information supplied by the pharmacist. Many over-the-counter medications include packaging printed with necessary drug information such as administration instructions and dosing, symptoms and conditions to be treated, warnings, ingredients, and the like to inform patients of proper dispensing. The drug information accompanying such medications is important to ensure compliance on the part of the patient and that the patient is properly informed about the particulars of the corresponding drug regimen.
Some examples of pills that are prescribed in a set dose and periodic time regimen include those that are administered for birth control, for regulating blood pressure, for regulating blood lipids, as antibiotics, and for treating a variety of other ailments such as diabetes. Failure to properly follow the physician's instructions often results in ineffective treatment, possible injury or even death. Thus, it is important to ensure patient compliance with prescription medications and other medications as well.
Such drug information, however, may not be readily accessible for patients who choose to use personal pill cases to store and carry their pills. While traditional personal pill cases facilitate the use and transportation of medications, such cases have been found to be inadequate when the user is needs to access or carry information regarding the medication contained therein. In such an instance, the user often may not be able to retrieve the information in a timely manner, and thus, may inadvertently take the medications in an improper manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for pill cases, which are capable of accommodating one or more dosable ingestible products typically in the form of pill medications which may be administered at the same or different time intervals and/or groupings during the day, while maintaining ease of use and storage and carry convenience. There is a further need for providing pill cases that comprise a retractable display or indicating means to permit access to information useful to the patient including medication instructions or details such as dosage regimen. It would be a still further advantage in the art if the pill case is designed to be compact, capable of providing easy access to the pills contained therein, and convenient to carry and store in a purse, shirt pocket or the like, while at the same time promoting compliance and safety for patients by substantially reducing confusion, uncertainty or forgetfulness.